User talk:TheDarkPrinceReturns!
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mortal Kombat Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Johnny Cage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Smoke. (Talk) 20:08, January 2, 2010 Freddy Do NOT remove that trivia piece. If you actually looked at the link, it would state that Freddy is the final one. You are warned. --ByakuyaTALK 21:08, July 22, 2011 (UTC) You obviously didn't read the full Q&A. And you ignored my warning. Second warning now. P.S: Please use better grammar when editing. --ByakuyaTALK 21:19, July 22, 2011 (UTC) "During the process, a lot of characters came to mind, such as Jason, Michael Myers, Leatherface, etc... Freddy Krueger, we felt, was the most instantly recognizable, and we really think he fits in with Mortal Kombat as the last DLC character." Do I really need to say anything else? --ByakuyaTALK 21:38, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Future possibility or not, it's his own words. Until we get an official confirmation there will be more. --ByakuyaTALK 21:46, July 22, 2011 (UTC) "Un-admin-like" or not, we're strict here. Removing legit info does count as vandalism, so you deserved both warnings. --ByakuyaTALK 21:57, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Obviously I wasn't clear enough for you. You screw up like that (removing info), we warn you. Keep on screwing up like that, we warn you again. When you do it once more, you get a ban. THAT is what we are strict about. And boo-hoo, we said a swear word, get over it. You've done it yourself MANY times.. not to mention your harassment towards other users. --ByakuyaTALK 22:09, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Alright enough, I'm growing tired of your idiotic rants, so I'll end it here. Don't act up again. ByakuyaTALK 22:23, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Very cute insult there, junior. I appreciate it. It's funny how you keep going. I honestly have no doubt that you'll be banned someday. --ByakuyaTALK 22:32, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Lawl. Cool story bro. --ByakuyaTALK 22:45, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I only continue once you carry on the shitstorm. P.S: Crybaby? Really? Might as well call me a 'poopy head' while you're at it. --ByakuyaTALK 22:51, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh, BTW, come into the chat. We'd be delighted to have you. --ByakuyaTALK 22:52, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, cool story and what not, but I'm past that ATM. I'm still waiting for your arrival in the chat. --ByakuyaTALK 22:58, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Going to stay behind and not join? Pity. Quite cowardly too, I might add. It's a debate, not a shitstorm of insults. ByakuyaTALK 23:04, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for your kind words. Enjoy your ban, sir, and have a good day :D --ByakuyaTALK 23:10, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Wow... Dude, learn when to stop next time. 01:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) MK live action movie! I just wanted to say that it's nice to see someone else liking the first MK live action movie. Most of people don't like it but I really enjoyed it. I still watch it quite often since I have it on DVD. I really like Trevor Goddard's Kano. ^-^ Persian13 01:19, July 31, 2011 (UTC)